narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mōretsuna Uzumaki
Mōretsuna Uzumaki (うずまき猛烈な, Uzumaki Mōretsuna) is the Daimyō of the Land of Rainforests under the alias of Mukui (報い, Mukui) and was a shinobi of Uzushiogakure until its destruction. He is a character created by Sir Aether. Background Prior to the destruction of his village, Uzushiogakure, Mōretsuna was a spy and was about to leave the village to investigate the activities of Edagakure. Before he left, a large force of shinobi from Edagakure invaded and destroyed Uzushiogakure. He survived the village's destruction due to being trapped under rubble of a building that collapsed, he was later rescued by his fellow survivors. Mōretsuna would later infiltrated Eda, took the name Mukui and vowed to destroy Eda with his own hands. At some point before the start of Part II, Mukui became the daimyō of the Land of Rainforests after the previous one died, though it is highly implied that he killed the previous daimyō in order to gain his position. Around ten years prior to the start of the Sanyu Hiden novel, Mōretsuna led a small team to seal a demon known as Gashadokuro that was rampaging throughout the Land of Rainforest. Mōretsuna was the only survivor of that sealing, and never told anybody its location in order to make sure nobody unsealed it and used it against Edagakure. However in actuality, Mōretsuna sealed the creature inside himself and then slaughtered the rest of the sealing team to hide that fact. Mukui would then spend the next ten years mastering Gashadokuro's power in order to use it for his own plans. Personality Before the destruction of Uzushiogakure, Mōretsuna was a charismatic and devoted man, who put the benefit of his village above his own. After the destruction of his village, Mōretsuna swore vengeance upon Edagakure and took to great lengths in order to infiltrate it successfully and would kill anybody who he thought even had the most remote suspicion of who he really was and blame the death on somebody else. This hatred was extreme enough that he funded the terrorist organization Shizen'na and gave them shelter in the Land of Rainforests in hopes that a war would start to cause the destruction of Edagakure in the same way that Uzushiogakure was destroyed. Though he hated Edagakure, he did grow to love the Land of Rainforests and took his duties seriously and in the event of the destruction of Eda, he was going to step down and give the position of Daimyō to somebody who could bring the nation peace and prosperity. Despite seemingly being on good terms with the village head of Edagakure, Kegawa, Mōretsuna actually despises the man and does not hesitate to kill him when his usefulness is done. Appearance Mōretsuna's most noticeable feature is his neck-length bright red hair. He also possesses dark blue eyes and a red colored beard. His traditional attire includes dark green robes that resemble shaolin monk robes, necklace with alternating black and white beads, and a green forehead protector that he wears on his head. He also wears a white colored eyepatch and carries a large scroll with him. Despite being in his fifties, Mōretsuna maintains his youthful look, through a constant Transformation Technique in a similar manner to Tsunade. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mōretsuna was blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting him enormous amounts of stamina and reserves of chakra, along with great healing powers and the potential for a long lifespan. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Mōretsuna had the ability to utilize the Earth Release nature transformations that he often used in combination with a staff to increase its hardness in order to make his attacks more deadly. One of his most seen abilities is the Earth Release: Earth Spear technique, which allowed him to harden his body in order to increase his offensive potential or to survive normally fatal attacks. Bamboo Techniques While not as skilled as Kegawa, Mōretsuna is considered exceptionally talented in Edagakure's signature fighting style. His main use of the Bamboo Gathering technique is to create separate entities to act on his behalf, such as clones or snakes. Bukijutsu Mōretsuna when he was an active shinobi of Edagakure, was regarded as the village's foremost expert in close range combat, specifically with a bō made of bamboo. With it he could disarm opponents with relative ease, leaving them open to a follow-up attack. After spinning the staff to build momentum, he could then strike an opponent with enough force to break bones. One of his more unusual moves with the staff was to throw it at an opponent to momentarily distract them, in order to prepare a powerful attack. Fūinjutsu Mōretsuna is highly skilled in Fūinjutsu, using a special sealing formula to seal away a titanic beast that was terrorizing the Land of Rainforests inside himself. Blank Period Sanyu Hiden: Frozen Resolve Trivia * Mōretsuna (猛烈な) means ferocious. * Mukui (報い) means Retribution, likely referring to his desire for revenge against Edagakure for destroying Uzushiogakure. Category:DRAFT